Sadie Hawkins Pt 3
by Fan4000
Summary: AU It is senior year of high school for everyone and one more Sadie Hawkins dance for the group. Sanosuke Sagara wants one final chance with Megumi Takani before everything ends, but can he get her to ask him? Final part of the Sadie Hawkins series. Some humor.


**Author's Note:** Welcome everyone to the third and final part of the Sadie Hawkins Trilogy! I am still amazed that I am finally finishing this trilogy after starting it over a decade ago!

For this story I am focusing more on Sanosuke's perspective with a small side of Megumi, both of whom are the main pairing in this version. When doing the previous stories, there is a a lot of the characters interacting with each other, but not enough of Megumi. Therefore I came up with a satisfactory outline that will fit what I want.

In this version, it is a more mature look given that the characters are seniors in high school and looking towards the future. I feel this is a good way to end the trilogy on a more mature note.

Now onto the story!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

Sanosuke Sagara was walking down the hallway towards his locker to exchange his chemistry book for calculus. He hated math with a passion and calculus was extremely difficult. Why anyone would take it was beyond him. He continued to move further down to his locker when he noticed a sign on the bulletin board advertising the Sadie Hawkins dance three weeks from this Saturday.

'So it comes again this year. Our final before we graduate.'

Sanosuke stared at the flyer, wondering if this year he would finally be able to go with a date this time. His first year had been with Missy as a friend and last year he had slipped a girl a twenty dollar bill just to get into the dance. He sighed, 'For once it would be nice to go with someone who I want to be with and dance with.'

Sanosuke then went to his locker and swapped out the book he needed for his class when his best friend, Kenshin Himura, approached him.

"Hello Sano. I noticed the flyer for the Sadie Hawkins dance that I did. Our last one before we graduate."

Sanosuke smiled, "I thought the same when I saw the flyer. Our final year of high school before we leave to the real world."

"Yes that it is. Kaoru asked me to go to the dance and I agreed."

"Well the two of you are still dating. I would assume you had no choice but to say yes."

"Oro?" Kenshin looked dumbfounded and rubbed the back of his head, "I suppose you are right that you are."

The bell rang indicating the next class was about to start and both Sanosuke and Kenshin headed to their respective classes.

* * *

 ** _In Class_**

As Sanosuke sat in calculus he took notice of Megumi Takani who sat across from him looking to both her book and the board with great attention. He saw how pretty she looked today with her dark hair down over her shoulders and a nice glow to her skin. Sanosuke had always been attracted to Megumi, ever since middle school. Over the years, he still held a torch for her and even after everything that happened in sophomore year, with Megumi and Kenshin going to the dance together, he still remained attracted to the fox.

Sanosuke then turned to his book in order to hide the fact that he had been staring at Megumi. He tried to listen to the rest of the teacher's lecture but was failing to do so. He kept going back to Megumi and what Soujiro Seta had told him last year at the Sadie Hawkins dance.

 _Flashback_

 _Kenshin Himura and Kaoru Kamiya had just left to the dance floor and Sanosuke, who had been thinking about Aoshi Shinomori's words about maturity, looked over and saw Megumi Takani speaking with Cho Sawagejo, and became angry. "Is he trying to steal my girl?"_

 _"Well Sanosuke you should just tell Megumi how you feel instead of waiting."_

 _Sanosuke felt a chill from his back and looked over his shoulder to find the ever smiling Soujiro Seta. "Geez Soujiro! Sneak up much!"_

 _Soujiro continued to smile, "Relax Sano. I only came up here to speak with you then overheard your question. If you told Megumi Takani your feelings then maybe you would be with her tonight instead of by yourself sulking."_

 _Sanosuke looked at Soujiro, "You're friends with that broom head. Is he with Megumi?"_

 _Soujiro just smiled, "Therein lies your problem."_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"Let me explain. You see Sano, instead of telling Megumi how you feel, you instead act immature and jump to conclusions."_

 _Sanosuke was becoming irritated now, "Soujiro I do not have time for this. Just answer me, is broom head with Megumi or not?"_

 _Soujiro sighed and for the first time since Sanosuke had known him, Soujiro frowned, "Sano, what I am trying to say is that your behavior is not that of an adult. Granted we are teenagers, but at some point we need to grow up."_

 _Sanosuke looked at him with an extremely surprised face, 'He is frowning. Soujiro is actually frowning!'_

 _Noticing Sanosuke's stare, Soujiro returned his usual smile, "Sorry. I must have surprised you. I can frown Sano and show other emotions, but I prefer to smile and enjoy life to the fullest. Enough about me though. The point I am trying to make is that you have to be more honest about your feelings with Megumi. Otherwise you will never be with her. It's a mature step forward."_

 _Sanosuke sighed, "I know but it's not easy. She sees me as an idiot."_

 _"Don't you see Sano. Thinking this about yourself will never help you get Megumi. More importantly, using jokes to hide your feelings or silly pranks will not benefit you either. You act immature about everything and that's what your problem is Sano."_

 _Sanosuke sighed, "I understand, but let's face it, there is no chance."_

 _End of Flashback_

Sanosuke continued to think over what Soujiro had said to him a year ago. The words were similar to what Aoshi had told him that same night about growing up and being more mature. Sanosuke had followed the advice and decided to become more responsible, to be an adult. He hit the books harder and become an above average student. Continued his pranks and sarcasm, but tried to end the nicknames he gave people. Yet Sanosuke still could not ask Megumi Takani out. She was intelligent, beautiful, and strong-willed. He liked that she was strong-willed, but he knew that she had a certain type and it was not him.

The bell rang and everyone got up to leave the classroom. Sanosuke watched as Megumi left with Tomoe Yukishiro and he decided to follow them. As he did so, Sanosuke heard them speak about the Sadie Hawkins dance and he was pleasantly surprised to find that Megumi was not asking anyone. He frowned though when he realized the meaning behind it. 'She won't be asking me. Then again why would she?'

Sanosuke shook his head to get the thought out of his mind. He needed to let go of these insecurities. When he looked down the hallway, he saw Megumi open her locker to place her math book inside. 'It's now or never,' he thought. Sanosuke then swallowed took a deep breath and went up to Megumi.

* * *

 _ **At the Lockers**_

"Hey Megumi."

Megumi turned her head to the side to find Sanosuke Sagara, "Hello Sanosuke. How are you?"

Sanosuke smiled, "I am well and you?"

"I am well," Megumi said as she returned a smile.

Sanosuke coughed into his fist and smiled nervously, "So the Sadie Hawkins dance is coming up. You must be excited about asking someone?"

Megumi looked at him curiously, having an idea of where this was going, "No. I merely went last year with Cho as a favor. He wanted free food and I wanted a night with friends."

"I see," Sanosuke smiled, feeling positive about what he was going to ask, "I know it's customary for the girl to ask but do you want to go to the dance...with me?"

Megumi's eyes widened at his question. While she had been expecting this could happen, Megumi was hesitant, "Well, I was not planning on going to the dance…"

"Well think about it anyway. It could be fun."

The bell for lunch rang and Sanosuke smiled back at Megumi, "Like I said, think about it. Lots of fun can happen fox."

* * *

 ** _At Lunch_**

Sanosuke then left to lunch, leaving Megumi to think about his question and headed to the cafeteria to find his crowd of friends: Kenshin, Kaoru, Soujiro, Misao, and Aoshi.

"Hey guys! I just asked Megumi Takani to the dance!"

Everyone stared at him with wide eyes and in unison said, "WHAT?!"

Sanosuke huffed, "No need to show surprise."

Misao was first to respond, "Rooster! The girl is suppose to ask not the guy!"

"Well, she wasn't going to ask anyone so why not just go for it anyway?"

"Ugh! Sano!" Kaoru slapped a palm to her forehead.

Kenshin simply smiled, "Sano I am happy for you that I am. What did she say?"

Sanosuke smiled, "She wasn't sure so I told her to think about it."

Everyone stared at him and Aoshi was next to respond, "So it's a no then."

"What are you talking about? She didn't say no."

"But she didn't say yes either. I wouldn't be celebrating just yet," Misao said as she turned to eat her lunch.

Although Sanosuke felt slight defeat, he refused to let that get to him, "You'll see. I bet the two of us will make a perfect pair at the dance."

 **To be continued….**

Little abrupt ending but I think a decent start. Unusual to have the guy ask a girl to the Sadie Hawkins, but a little change never hurt. My outline has been set for this story and I hope to publish weekly.

Thank you for reading and please review!


End file.
